Saved by the 6 flowers
by KageRaion
Summary: The war with the Quincies is over but when Ichigo and his friends returns to the Seireitei, they are meet by their Soul Reaper friends mourning the death of the 13th division captain. Wanting to be of help, Orihime offers to try and use her powers to save him. Will it work?


When Ichigo and his friends returned to the Seireitei, they arrived at the 12th and saw a sad sight in front of them.

The head-captain and 13th division lieutenant was kneeling down while the others in the room stood quite a bit away to give them space as they mourned the death of the 13th division captain.

For the first time, Rukia saw sadness on her co-lieutenant's face and she could tell it didn't fit him.

"What happened to him, Ichigo asked"

"After Yhwach killed the Soul King, captain Ukitake called upon this fallen god called Mimihagi, the Soul King's right hand, Rukia explained"

"So that's the thing we saw up there"

"Yes. But by doing that he gave his own life just to save us and the Soul King"

Ichigo and the others looked with sad expressions on their faces as everyone around them bowed their heads in respect.

Orihime then carefully approached Shunsui and Katsurou.

"Is it okay if I try something?"

Shunsui looked at her before turning to the man next to him. Katsurou nodded and Orihime knelt opposite them.

"Shun'ō, Ayame"

Two pieces of her hairpins flew from the one on the left side of her head and created their healing shield.

"Sōten Kisshun... I reject"

The shield began to glow and everyone waited, hoping that whatever she was doing would work.

Soon, the shield disappeared and as the two returned to Orihime's hairpin, everyone noticed that Jūshirō was taking long deep breaths.

His eyes soon opened and when they did, Shunsui got up and sat down on the other side of his best friend before helping him sit up.

"Shun..."

Shunsui smiled at him before placing his kimono around Jūshirō.

The white-haired man then looked around and saw the others gathered around them but his attention was soon on his son.

"Suro"

The lieutenant smiled and tears escaped his eyes before he hugged his father.

"I'm glad you're alright"

Jūshirō smiled and hugged his son back.

Once they released the hug, Katsurou and Shunsui placed Jūshirō's arms over their shoulders, supporting him between them.

Everyone then made their way outside were the Seireitei had returned to normal.

"We have a lot of things to rebuild, said Tōshirō"

"Indeed, said Shinji"

"We'll manage, it's after all not the first time, said Shunsui"

"You're right, said Jūshirō"

Shunsui then turned to everyone gathered.

"Seeing how we've all fought hard the past couple of days, take today to rest all of you. Those with injuries will go with lieutenant Kotetsu to the 4th and the rest can go back to their barracks"

"Yes sir!"

"Rukia, take Sentarō and Kiyone with you and find out how many men from our division that's left."

"Understood"

 _ **Everyone then split up and went different ways.**_

Katsurou and Shunsui made their way to the Ukitake estate since both thought it would be better for Jūshirō to rest at home instead of the noisy division.

As they reached the right place, Katsurou snapped his fingers and a barrier surrounding the house disappeared.

"A protective barrier huh, said Shunsui

-Smart"

"Byakuya told me he had one around the Kuchiki manor so I decided to put on around our home as well"

They then walked inside were two servants saw them.

"Young Master Katsurou, Master Jūshirō. You're back"

"Welcome home master"

"Thank you, said Katsurou"

They then walked down a hallway to a room were one of the servants opened the door for them and they walked inside were the two helped Jūshirō sit down on the futon.

"You should get some rest old friend. A lot did happen today after all"

"He's right. I can sense that Orihime's powers didn't restore your reiatsu"

Jūshirō nodded and took off Shunsui's kimono that he still had around him, handing it to his best friend.

He took it and put it over his shoulder were it belonged.

"I have to go. Nanao probably needs me"

"Okay, see you later uncle Shunsui"

"We do"

 _ **Shunsui then left the room, leaving father and son alone.**_

Jūshirō laid down and Katsurou gently pulled the quilt over him.

"Get some rest dad. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better if you do"

"You're right"

Jūshirō closed his eyes and Katsurou stayed by his side until he was sure his father was asleep.

He then got up and walked out, gently closing the door behind him before turning to a servant.

"Please check in on him once in a while and let me know when he wakes up"

"Of course young master"

Katsurou then walked to his own room that was a few doors down.

There, he placed his Zanpakutō on its stand before grabbing a book from a shelf.

He sat down at the desk in the room and opened the book which he started to write in. It was something he always did after big events like the Winter War and other things.

He had written in the book for a while when the door opened and he turned around to see a servant bowing.

"Sorry to bother you young master but Miss Kuchiki is here and wishes to see you"

"Let her in"

"Yes sir"

He closed the door and when it opened again, Rukia came in.

"Do you have anything to report?"

"Yes"

She sat down on the pillow he gave her and handed over a few papers.

"Kiyone, Sentarō and I did as you told us and made this list over people our division has lost"

Katsurou looked over the papers before sighing.

"It's at least 30, 35 people on this list"

"That's how many people we found that had lost their lives and there..."

"May still be more out there"

"Yes"

The older lieutenant was quiet for a moment.

"Once dad is back on his feet and the barracks have been rebuilt, we'll do something to honor these people"

"I like that idea"

Katsurou nodded and placed the papers on the desk.

"By the way Rukia, is Ichigo and the others staying with you?"

"Yes. Byakuya said it was okay since our home is pretty big.

-Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about inviting them over tonight to thank them for their help and thank Orihime for saving my father"

"That's very kind of you.

-I can ask them later if you want to"

"Thank you. I'd appreciated that"

 _ **The two talked for a while until Rukia had to leave. Katsurou finished writting in his book before he walked outside.**_

He sat down on the porch and looked out over the garden. It was relaxing, especially after everything that had happened the past days.

A while later came the servant he had instructed to keep an eye on Jūshirō.

"Sorry to disturb you young master but your father has woken up"

"Alright. Thank you"

Katsurou walked inside to his father's room were he found him sitting with his back against the wall.

"You feeling any better dad?"

"Yes. Still a little weak but that's because my reiatsu isn't fully restored yet"

"I see"

The lieutenant walked closer and knelt next to the futon.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two and a half hours, maybe three.

-Rukia was here about an hour ago and showed me a report of the people they've found dead so far"

"How many was it?"

"About 30-35"

"This war really took a lot of lives"

"But a lot more would have been lost if it weren't for Ichigo and the others"

"You're right"

"And speaking of them. I was planning on inviting them over to thank them for what they've done"

"That's a good idea"

Katsurou smiled and right then, a Hell Butterfly came flying.

"Who's that from?"

"Rukia. She told me she could ask Ichigo and the others about my invitation since they're staying at the Kuchiki manor"

"So what did they say?"

"That they'll come later"

He waved his hand a bit so the butterfly disappeared before standing up.

"I better go inform the kitchen staff that we'll be four more people for dinner"

"That's would be good for them to know"

Katsurou nodded and left to inform the servants about their guests.

 _ **A few hours later.**_

Katsurou was reading through the list of deceased that Rukia had brought him earlier when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and a servant bowed in the doorway.

"The guests have arrived young master"

"Alright. Please show them to the dinning room while I got get my father"

"As you wish sir"

Katsurou got up and walked to his father's room.

"Ichigo and the others are here"

"Let's not keep them waiting then"

The lieutenant nodded and helped his father stand up from his bed before placing a hand on his back.

They walked through the house to the dinning room were Ichigo and the others were sitting by the table.

"Hello everyone"

"Hi Katsurou, said Orihime"

"I'm glad to see you're better Jūshirō"

"Thank you Ichigo"

Katsurou helped his father over to the seat next to Ichigo before sitting down opposite him.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation"

"It was nice of you to invite us, said Uryu"

The food then arrived and they all started to eat.

"So how long are you planning to stay, Jūshirō asked"

"A couple of day so we can recover, said Ichigo"

"We also want to help with what we can, said Chad"

"That's very kind of you guys, said Katsurou"

"We figured we wanted to help out a little before going home, said Ichigo"

"You four have done more than enough already, said Jūshirō"

"He's right, you saved us once again Ichigo, said Katsurou."

"Of course, you guys are our friends"

"And friends help each other, said Orihime"

The two Soul Reaper looked at the group and smiled.

"Speaking of helping, said Katsurou"

He stood up and turned to Orihime who sat next to him before he bowed.

"I can't thank you enough Orihime for saving my father's life"

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just glad I could do something"

"Still. Your powers are amazing"

"Thank you"

 _ **They continued to eat and when it started to get darker, the group of friends left with one of the servants as a escort back to the Kuchiki manor.**_

 _ **The war had left a lot of scars on the Soul Society, both physical and mental but in time, they would heal as the Seireitei itself was returned back to its former glory.**_


End file.
